


Fugientibus-Part 5

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Fugientibus [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt Draco Malfoy, M/M, Minor Injuries, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n and Draco realize they need to find a way to make Muggle money.





	Fugientibus-Part 5

“Y/n, I’m starving”.

You rolled your eyes, sick of Draco’s complaining.

“I know, but there’s nothing we can do. We have no Muggle money and I don’t think there’s any food that grows around here”.

You knew you had to do something.

There was only so long the two of you could go without any food.

“I…I think we’ll have to find a job”.

Draco shot up, staring widely at you.

“A job? What do you mean?”

“I mean…there’s no way they’ll accept our money. So we need to make their pounds. There’s only so much we can make by stealing. So, we’ll have to get a job. Something that pays us regularly, something that’ll help us survive”.

Draco wasn’t sure about your idea.

And to be honest, neither were you.

You had no idea what that would entail.

You were both from pure blood families. You lived in manors. You were raised by the house elves.

There was nothing you ever had to want for.

So finding a job, finding some way to make Muggle money was going to be difficult.

Especially when you had no idea how their world worked.

But it had to be done.

If you and Draco were going to survive and not starve to death, you had to do this.

“Draco! Are you home?”

You were terrified to leave the house.

The circle of spells were protecting you from everyone.

Sure, you had a few potions and charms to keep you slightly hidden out in the world.

But you hated having to leave. It was frightening, not having the knowledge that you were completely safe.

Especially because you and Draco decided to split up, trying to find any sort of job from someone.

“Draco!”

There was no reply, so you assumed he hadn’t returned and was still out looking.

You turned your attention to what you had in your bag.

Luckily, you managed to steal a few vegetables and a can of fish.

You knew it wouldn’t be much, but anything was better than nothing at the moment.

Especially since you’d been practically starving for the past two days.

You decided you might as well get the dinner ready, waiting for Draco to hopefully arrive soon.

You’d both promised to be home before it got dark and the streets became emptier, which would most likely make it easier for the two of you to be found.

You’d only been cooking for around 10 minutes when you heard a whimper coming from outside, before the door slammed open.

Instincts kicked in immediately, racing to grab your wand and holding it up.

Draco was on the floor, his previously clean white shirt now covered in a bloodstain.

“P-professor?”

“Do you have any idea what could’ve happened? Do you?”

Draco simply cowered on the floor as you watched the interaction, not sure what was going on.

“I told you, keep the charms with you at all costs and never stay out too long!”

“I-I know. We needed some money. I-I had to”.

The Professor’s eyes softened, looking up at your worried form and dusted his robes off, helping Draco up.

“Y/n, clean the boy up”.

You nodded, rushing over to a bag and rummaging through it, grabbing the bag containing any sort of medical equipment.

Draco wasn’t too injured.

Just a cut. Nothing too deep either.

“What happened?” you muttered, unbuttoning Draco’s shirt and slipping it off his shoulders, getting to work on his cut.

“Someone saw me. Found me when I was out and followed me to an empty street”. 

“_After_ you lost your charms”, the Professor added, sounding unamused.

“Did he…did he get away?” you asked, worried that whoever it was would report back to Voldemort.

“No. I took care of it. However, I would like it if you could take care of yourselves from now on. Keep the charms with you. Do _not_ stay out too late. And make sure you come back here _before_ sundown”.

You nodded, your attention going back to Draco and making sure he was cleaned up.

By the time you’d finished, the Professor had actually managed to make your dinner, setting down two more bags in the kitchen.

“There is a little more food for you. And take this”, he instructed, holding out a large pouch.

You caught it in your hand, opening it to see smaller coins and pieces of paper.

Muggle money.

“Professor…”

He simply nodded, acknowledging your thanks before he walked towards the door.

“Be careful, y/n. Make sure Draco is too. There’re a few more charms in the bag. They’ll help hide you better. Keep them on you _at all times_. Is that clear?”

You nodded, smiling at him as he walked out of the door and disappeared into the night.

You’d have to make sure Draco was more careful from now on.

Tonight was a close call.

There was no way you’d ever let yourself be discovered again.


End file.
